Knuckles o Equidna
|Dublagem= * Travis Willingham * Nobutoshi Canna * Sebastein Desjours * Leonardo Serrano |OutrasDubs= *Árabe: Gilles Shalhoub *Português: Guilherme Barroso *Latino Americana: Alliud Armas *Polonesa: Kamil Pruban *Húngaro: Harcsik Róbert *Romeno:Florian Silaghi /Patric Negrean *Hebráico: Miron Aharonovich |Idade= 16 |Apelidos= *Knux , "Getting a Little Boulder Part One of... Er... One" *Knuc (por Amy) *Trash Can Head GuyLate Night Wars *T.C.H.G. *Noodles (por Eggman)O Meteoro (episódio) *Nuffles (por Eggman) *Nibbles (por Eggman) *Nuggets (por Eggman) *Nurples (por Eggman)Mayor Knuckles *Nubbles (por Eggman) |Espécie= Equidna |Gênero= Masculino |Pelo= Vermelho, branco |Pele= Pêssego |Olhos= Violeta |Traje= *Sapatos vermelhos e amarelos com punhos verdes e placa de separação cinza na parte superior *Fitas esportivas brancas *Luvas Brancas *Comunicador |Alinhamento= Bom |Afiliação= *Equipe Sonic **Dream Boat Express **Dude-itude *T.W. Barker Circo das Maravilhas *Dr. Eggman |Gostos= *Natureza *Sonic sendo seu assistente *Trabalhar foraArquivo:Knuckles_(Sonic_Boom)_profile.png *Quebrar coisas *Sanduíches de picles e pasta de manteiga de amendoim *Seus amigos |Desgostos= *Dia de perna *Matemática *Chocolate com mentaTwo Good to Be True *Ser chamado de "estúpido" ou "burro" *Ir ao dentistaO Dia do Ouriço *Compromissos , "True Stories" |Habilidades= *Super força *Escalar *Escavar *Durabilidade aperfeiçoada *Habilidades de combate mão-à-mão *Habilidades de controle *Portador eficiente do Raio de Energia |Movimentos e técnicas= *Arm Swing *Burrow *Climbing *Pulo Duplo *Homing Attack *Punch *Sprint *Stomp }}Knuckles o Equidna ou Knuckles the Echidna ou Knuckles l'échidné é um personagem principal em Sonic Boom. Ele é o "força" da Equipe Sonic. Seus dubladores oficiais são Travis Willingham, Nobutoshi Canna e Sebastein Desjours, enquanto no Brasil é o Leonardo Serrano. Ele possui 16 anos e mora em uma moradia subterrânea localizada na Seaside Coast. Em seu dia à dia ele enfrenta Dr. Eggman com seus robôs e também outros vilões junto de Sonic o Ouriço e a equipe, além de salvar inúmeras vezes o Vilarejo. Aparência Knuckles se assemelha ao seu homólogo principal série em características gerais, mas é bastante drasticamente diferente em termos de proporções físicas. Ele é muito maior do que todos os seus companheiros de equipa, de pé sobre uma cabeça mais alto do que o Sonic, e é consideravelmente mais muscular. Ele tem uma bastante grande torso, ombros largos e braços musculosos de espessura, tornando-o muito top-pesado, e possui pernas e penas mais longas. Além disso, como o seu homólogo principal, ele tem uma marca em forma de lua crescente branca perto do topo do seu peito. Vestimenta Para vestuário, Knuckles usa um par de sapatos vermelhos e amarelos, concebidos com marcas de quebra-like, que têm punhos verdes e placas de metal cinza na parte superior. Ele também tem a fita de esportes branco envolvida em torno de suas mãos e junta-pontos, a metade inferior de seus braços e pernas, e seus bíceps, tornando-o semelhante a um boxeador Muay Thai. História Jogos Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric thumb|left|252px|Knuckles irritado com Sonic por ele o prenderEm Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Knuckles estava com Sonic, Tails e Amy em outro esforço para frustrar os planos do Dr. Eggman, onde o perseguiu e Metal Sonic para uma nova ilha. Depois de uma breve separação, Sonic Team reunidos em uma tumba misteriosa, onde Metal Sonic encurralado-los com novas tropas Destruição de Eggman. Embora Knuckles insistiu que não precisava de poupança, Sonic levou a tripulação para dentro do túmulo para salvá-los. Enquanto tentavam escapar do túmulo lacrado, Knuckles rapidamente culparam da Sonic para sua situação, assim como eles acidentalmente Lyric despertou o último antiga, que Knuckles também culpou Sonic. O grupo foi então amarrado por Lyric com seus grilhões como a cobra escapou, mas eles usaram as algemas, agora convertido em Raios de Energia-em uma tentativa infrutífera para pegar Lyric. Com Lyric ido, Equipe Sonic procurou informações a partir de Cliff. O arqueólogo revelou que Lyric era um antigo mal que planejou para alimentar seu exército sentinela com os cristais caos para destruir toda a vida no mundo, mas foi preso por sua raça quando descobriram o plano. O grupo, portanto, a intenção de recuperar os cristais antes Lyric. À medida que procuravam um cristal em um Research Facility abandonada, onde a equipe se separou, Knuckles e Amy conheceu MAIA, um robô que se rebelou contra Lyric, que, com sua ajuda, ajudou Sonic e Tails obter um mapa para os cristais enquanto Knuckles e Amy obteve o segundo cristal. thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e Sonic dando um toca aqui após vencerem LyricContinuando sua busca, Equipe Sonic, posteriormente, enfrentou um curto aliança entre Lyric e Eggman, Metal Sonic que havia sido reprogramado para servir Lyric, ea luta pelo poder entre Lyric e Eggman. Desnecessariamente, a equipe superou todos os inimigos e tem cada cristal. Ao obter o último, porém, Lyric teve seus robôs rodeado Sonic e exigiu que Knuckles, Tails e Amy desistiu de seus Cristais se eles queriam o Sonic vivo. Embora Knuckles e seus amigos se rendeu os cristais, Lyric ainda tinha os robôs atacar Sonic. Para grande alívio de Knuckles no entanto, Sonic sobreviveu, e a equipe seguiu Lyric para seu covil para impedi-lo para o bem. Na batalha seguinte, Lyric usado Raios de Energia da equipe para enredar-los, mas antes que ele pudesse destruir Equipe Sonic, Eggman emboscado Lyric por trás, libertando o grupo. Knuckles, em seguida, se juntou Sonic in incapacitando Lyric para o bem, durante o qual Shadow o Ouriço caiu de uma batalha anterior, onde Knuckles ajudou o Sonic dispor de dispositivo de tecnopatia de Lyric. Como Sonic and Knuckles voltar em boas condições, eles voltaram para a aldeia para comemorar sua vitória. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Em Sonic Boom: Shattered Cristal, Knuckles, Sonic e Tails e Amy resgatado Sticks quando foi pego em um deslizamento de terra. Escovando fora reivindicações dos Sticks que um exército subterrâneo iria destruir todos eles, Knuckles seguido Amy para um templo antigo que ela estava pesquisando onde ele estava de guarda do lado de fora. Mais tarde, Knuckles uniram-se com Sonic, Tails e Sticks para rastrear e salvar Amy que havia sido sequestrado por Lyric e seu exército de robôs, que procurou usar seu conhecimento arqueológico para encontrar um perdido Cristal de Poder e aproveitar seu poder. Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Série de TV thumb|left|252px|Knuckles dizendo que Sonic tinha qualidades para ser seu assistenteQuando Sonic realizou inscrições para um novo assistente, Knuckles foi fazer o Sonic seu ajudante, mas o Sonic rejeitou a oferta. Eventualmente, seus planos ajudante não deu certo, o que Knuckles disse Amy. Isso inspirou Amy para se tornar seu companheiro e Knuckles estava impressionado.O Assistente thumb|252px|Knuckles querendo saber o que Eggman está fazendo na casa de TailsDurante uma visita à casa Tails , Knuckles e seus amigos descobriram que Sonic e Tails alojados Dr. Eggman, Orbot e Cubot enquanto seu covil sofreu reparos. Depois de dois dias no entanto, onde Eggman tinha guardado Sonic e Tails acordado a noite toda, Eggman revelou a Knuckles eo resto que ele mentiu sobre seu covil para que ele pudesse esgotar Sonic e Tails, e convocou Obliterator Bot para destruir Equipe Sonic. No entanto, o robô ouvido mal Eggman e, em vez atacou seu covil. Aceitar para ajudar Eggman, Knuckles, Amy e Sticks distraído Obliteratorbot enquanto os outros atingiram seus interruptores de matar, embora eles foram muito tarde para salvar o covil.Morando Com o Inimigo thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e o Almirante dando um toca aquiEnquanto Equipe Sonic foi na aldeia como foi bombardeado por meteoros, Sticks salvou a todos com o seu próprio sistema de defesa. Pouco depois, Knuckles e os outros ouviram de Sticks que ela havia sido nomeado para um prêmio Awardy, mas se recusou a ir para a sua gala associada porque ela iria envergonhar a si mesma. Knuckles, portanto, ajudou Sticks treinar para se tornar uma dama. Na gala, Knuckles fez amizade com o Almirante Beaverton e seu comparsa, onde aprendeu Eggman era um candidato para o prêmio (por engano). Quando Eggman não recebi o prêmio e retaliou, Knuckles tentou lutar contra os robôs do médico, mas foi pego. No entanto, Knuckles foi libertado pelas Sticks e depois salvou de um sucesso por seus novos amigos enquanto seu time bateu o Eggman e salvou a gala.Um Dia de Dama thumb|252px|Knuckles sendo atirado de um canhãoEnquanto Equipe Sonic lutou Polvobot de Eggman, Tails em perigo-los com um deslizamento de terra causado por sua Raio Desparafusador não testado. Depois de Eggman fugiram em derrota, Knuckles repreendeu Tails, tornando a raposa deixar a equipe até que ele tinha fixado a sua invenção. Não muito tempo depois, Equipe Sonic encontrou T.W. Barker e seu circo itinerante que precisava de artistas substitutos, que se voluntariaram para. A equipe colocar um grande show, embora Barker revelou mais tarde que ele planejou para mantê-los como seus artistas, e preso-los. Felizmente, Equipe Sonic foram libertados por Tails. Depois de cuidar de Barker, Knuckles felicitou Tails por seu trabalho.O Circo Chega à Cidade thumb|left|252px|Tails junto de Sonic, Knuckles e Amy prontos para resgatarem SticksDepois de frustrar os planos de Eggman com o seu Aranhabot, Knuckles ajudou com venda de garagem forçada "Sticks. Durante este evento, onde Knuckles tinha que ouvir Tails techno-talk, Knuckles encontrou Sticks Burrow invadida por Froglodites malignos que Amy tinha libertados pela remoção do bloqueio de suas cavernas na toca. Quando os sapos levou Sticks em suas cavernas, Equipe Sonic entrou e salvou usando a tralha de Sticks. Depois de escapar as cavernas, a equipe selou as Sapos Subterrêaneos acima mais uma vez.A Política da Porta Fechada thumb|252px|Knuckles torcendo para sua bola cair no buracoDurante uma semana, Knuckles competiu contra o Sonic muitas vezes e perdido, que Knuckles culpou em sua sorte, a gota d'água estar em Gopher Ball. Como disse Knuckles e Amy Sticks isso, Sticks o convenceu o equilíbrio sorte do universo tinha derrubado contra ele. Knuckles assim começou infligir infortúnios brutais em si mesmo para usar a sua má sorte até o Sonic fez ter uma revanche com ele, que foi estragado devido a Eggman começando uma invasão da ilha. Knuckles tentou ajudar seu time parar Eggman, mas sua má sorte e boa sorte atual de Eggman arruinou suas chances. Fartos de Sonic, Knuckles tentou ingressar Eggman sobre a sugestão de Sonic, mas sua sorte fez Eggman de mega destruir-se e fugiu Eggman. Knuckles foi então recebido de volta por sua equipe que explicou que o fez se juntar Eggman assim suas raias sorte que se anulam mutuamente. Como eles foram para casa, Knuckles descobriu sua má sorte tinham sido passados para Tails.Knuckles o Azarado thumb|left|252px|Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, Orbot e Cubot tentando decidir quem ficará na liderança do resgate de Sonic e EggmanDurante uma batalha com Eggman, Knuckles viu Sonic e Eggman perseguir uns aos outros em amigos dos amigos Templo onde eles estavam presos. Enquanto Knuckles queria resgatar Sonic, ele discutiu com Amy sobre quem deve liderar a equipe. Depois Orbot e Cubot se juntou a eles, grupo Knuckles caiu no templo como ele desmoronou, onde encontraram Sonic e Eggman, que lhes saiu apenas no tempo através de uma rota de fuga. Depois de (um pouco) fazendo-se com Amy, Knuckles deixou com sua equipe.O Templo da Amizade thumb|252px|Tails, Amy, Knuckles e Sticks vendo Sonic ser banidoEnquanto Knuckles estava fora com sua equipe, eles se encontraram Swifty o Rato, a quem impressionou Knuckles e da Vila com suas habilidades. Quando Equipe Sonic mais tarde viu Swifty desafiando Sonic a uma corrida onde o perdedor seria banida para o Village, Knuckles não desprezam inteiramente a atitude de Swifty, mas ainda enraizado para Sonic na corrida, que o ouriço perdido. No entanto, Sonic foi rapidamente desbanido após Eggman veio e revelou que ele e seus robôs Swifty tinha orquestrado tudo isso, e Knuckles ajudou os aldeões derrubar o domínio de Eggman, enquanto o Sonic derrotado Eggman.Velocidade Radical thumb|left|252px|Knuckles sendo atacado por Sticks por causa do TU falso de EggmanComo Knuckles, Sonic, Amy e Sticks geladas na praia, Tails mostrou-lhes seu tradutor universal T.U. No entanto, T.U. criou tensão entre Knuckles e os outros por traduzir seus pensamentos privados do subtexto de sua fala. Quando Tails e TU voltou no dia seguinte, o último "traduzido" as suas observações em insultos. No entanto, como eles começaram a brigar, Tails descobriu que este T.U. era falso enviado por Eggman para separá-los. Enquanto Tails foi para salvar o real TU, Knuckles e os outros ficaram, sem pensar TU foi vale a pena salvar. Mais tarde, TU devolvido a eles onde ele deu uma mensagem de Tails e traduzi-lo para uma chamada para resgatá-lo de Eggman. Vindo para o covil, Knuckles e Tails libertou seus amigos e bater Mega Eggman. Enquanto Knuckles tinha encontrado a paz com TU, Sticks rapidamente lançou-a no mar.Traduza Isto thumb|252px|Knuckles observando a apreciação de Sticks por BusterQuando Equipe Sonic salvou a vila de Anti-Bombeiro Bot de Eggman, Knuckles e sua equipe viu maus-tratos de animais Sticks e convenceu-a a obter um animal de estimação para aprender sobre compaixão. Para sua surpresa, porém, Sticks escolheu um robo-cão nojento chamado Buster. Durante a próxima semana, Buster era um incômodo para Knuckles eo resto que culminou com Buster mantê-los de parar um assalto feito por Orbot e Cubot. Como Knuckles ea equipe tentou fazer Sticks desistir Buster, Eggman apareceu com um presente para Buster. Como Eggman revelou que ele criou Buster, Buster seu dom transformado em um robô maior que chamou Knuckles e os outros. No entanto, eles foram libertados quando Sticks assumiu o controle sobre Buster, que então livrar de Eggman. A equipe então disse adeus a Buster quando Sticks soltou devido a sua natureza perigosa.Bichinhos de Estimação thumb|left|252px|Knuckles fantasiado de bolo na varanda da cabana de SonicAo visitar a Casa de Sonic, Knuckles encontrado um lote de cookies e comeu um. No entanto, foi realmente Bolinhos mal feitas por Eggman que transformaram juntas em um clone do médico. Agora mal, Knuckles se reagruparam com Tails, Amy e Sticks (que também haviam comido os biscoitos do mal), sob a tutela de Eggman para planejar a destruição de Sonic. Quando o Sonic veio para salvá-los, Knuckles e os outros o encurralou, mas depois começaram a lutar sobre quem merecia a honra para a captura de Sonic. Durante a luta, Knuckles eo resto foram restaurados ao normal por Sonic e Eggman (que virou o Sonic bom com um cookie contendo seu DNA). A boa Eggman pensei que eles iriam agora trabalhar juntos, mas Equipe Sonic não gostou da ideia e transformou o médico de volta ao normal.Cabeças de Ovo thumb|252px|Knuckles e a equipe aceitando Orbot e Cubot a se juntaremQuando Knuckles visitou Meh Burger com sua equipe, eles se encontraram Orbot e Cubot que haviam desviado do Eggman para ser seus amigos, algo juntas evitado. Mais tarde, Equipe Sonic encontrado Orbot e Cubot vindo a eles com Eggman para ajudar a deixar de um vírus de computador chamado Nominatus que havia assumido tecnologia de Eggman para destruir todas as formas de vida. Na batalha insuring, Knuckles ajudou a manter invasores robôs de Eggman na baía até Tails, Eggman, Orbot e Cubot parou Nominatus, e equipe Knuckles "terminou a sua trégua com Eggman.Batalha Cibernética thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e a equipe dentro do covil após um ataqueAo preparar o almoço decorativo de Amy, Knuckles brincou com a comida contra a vontade de Amy, fazendo-a se sentir desvalorizado. Mal, Eggman apareceu para contratar Amy para redecorar seu covil para Revista Covil Moderno que Amy aceitou choque Knuckles . Mais tarde, Knuckles e a equipe começou a perder Amy, então eles foram para o covil de Eggman para ver como ela estava, onde Eggman afirmou Amy tinha escolhido para ficar. Recusando-se a acreditar, Knuckles ea equipe invadiu o covil e libertado da prisão Amy e fazer as pazes com ela. Sonic Team, em seguida, lixeira covil de Eggman e seus badniks em seu caminho para fora, que custou Eggman seu lugar na Revista Covil Moderno.Decorando o Covil thumb|252px|Knuckles planando graças à SonicEnquanto Knuckles foi parasailing enquanto rebocado por Sonic, eles acidentalmente despertou um Gigante de Pedra. Na falta de pará-lo, Knuckles se reagruparam com sua equipe como Gigante de Pedra invadiram o Village, onde eles notaram Gigante de Pedra estava apenas tentando adormecer. Uma vez que Equipe Sonic descobriram que poderiam fazer Gigante de Pedra adormecer ao cantar Sticks, eles se mudaram Gigante de Pedra depois que ele estava bloqueando a estrada, apenas para atender Eggman que queria capturar Gigante de Pedra. Embora Knuckles e dirigiu a equipe Eggman fora, eles notaram Gigante de Pedra tinha fugido com Sticks. Quando eles não conseguiram encontrar Sticks, Tails localizado Disasterometer ela e Knuckles ajudou a resgatá-la, antes de liderar Gigante de Pedra ao covil de Eggman onde fez adormecer para uma gravação de Sticks cantar.Gigante de Pedra thumb|left|252px|Tails, Knuckles, Amy e Sonic competindo para ver quem prende a respiração por mais tempoKnuckles logo encontrou-se incomodado por armadilhas de Sticks, que tentaram proteger sua equipe da "maldição do Alce Vesgo". Consternado com isso, a Equipe Sonic seguindo Sticks para um sagüi chamado Monkey Boy para quebrar a maldição. O sagui deu a Equipe Sonic tarefas cansativas para completar para provar o seu merecimento, mas em meio a isso, eles descobriram Eggman atacando Monkey Boy. Fechar um acordo, Equipe Sonic se livrou de Eggman e Monkey Boy quebrou sua maldição em troca. Enquanto indo para casa, Knuckles mantido Sticks de assumir outra maldição lhes havia acontecido.A Maldição do Alce Vesgo thumb|252px|Knuckles e a equipe vendo a bola de barbante giganteDepois de uma batalha com Escorpiãobot, Knuckles e sua equipe viu que Eggman estava descendo em uma recessão. Como Eggman mais tarde perdeu toda a motivação, Knuckles foi impulsionado louco por Sonic que cresceu inquieto da paz. Knuckles eo resto, assim, tentou re-motivar Eggman, obtendo o Sonic para lutar com ele. Embora o Sonic não foi enganado como eles esperavam, o seu plano ainda fez Sonic e Eggman retomar o seu conflito.Crise do Vilão de Meia-Idade thumb|left|252px|Knuckles, Tails, Amy e Sticks esperando Sonic trazer a bolaDurante um jogo, Knuckles e sua equipe foram atacados por Siribots, mas porque o Sonic começou a fazer um barulho ensurdecedor quando em execução, que o manteve fora da luta. Depois, Eggman apareceu, alegando que o ataque foi um acidente, e ofereceu ajuda de Sonic. Embora Knuckles não confiava Eggman, Sonic ainda levou sua oferta e logo voltou com sapatos novos que aparentemente impediam o barulho. Eggman, em seguida, atacou com seu robô gigante que Knuckles tentou lutar, mas ele só ficou mais forte quanto mais o Sonic correu com os seus novos sapatos. Apesar Knuckles ceticismo, Sonic livrou por sobrecarregar o robô com poder executando excessivamente.Pés Descontrolados thumb|252px|Knuckles e Sonic comemorando sua vitóriaDurante um jogo de arremesso de coco com Sonic, Eggman veio para atacar Knuckles e sua equipe com Vaca Bot, um robô não podiam destruir sem criar uma enorme explosão. Knuckles e Vaca Bot a equipe, portanto, desativadas enquanto Tails reprogramado, o que causou Vacabot para direcionar Eggman no seu covil. Não gostando Eggman que poderia ser morto, Knuckles e os outros fizeram o Sonic vai avisá-lo.Vaca Bot thumb|left|252px|Knuckles jogando videogame contra Eggman no corpo de SonicDurante a noite, Equipe Sonic encontrou um meteoro cair nas proximidades, que brevemente bateu Sonic e Eggman quando eles tentaram tomá-lo. Knuckles exercidas com sua equipe até Eggman veio e alegou que ele era Sonic, tendo cérebros mudaram com Eggman. Knuckles não acreditou e levou Eggman fora, mas logo retornou com seu exército. Enquanto lutam no entanto, Knuckles e Tails conheci o resto que verificaram que o meteoro tinha mudado mentes de Sonic e Eggman de, e eles logo restaurado-los a seus antigos corpos. thumb|252px|Knuckles prestes a contar sua história inventada de como derrotou EggmanUm tempo depois, Knuckles e Sonic foram atacados por badniks de Eggman, mas derrotou-os. Um dia depois, eles se encontraram Orbot e Cubot que pediu o paradeiro de Eggman. Knuckles foi mais apanhados em sua lembrança pessoal de seu encontro com Eggman, porém, assim o Sonic explicou onde Eggman foi.Cara, Cadê Meu Chefe? thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e Sonic dando um toca aqui para não deixar Sonic "no vácuo"Knuckles mais tarde se juntou a sua equipe no festival de pizza, excluindo Tails que teve que plantar um pomar, mas quando voltaram, descobriram Tails tinha deixado para juntar-se a Lightning Bolt Society e que ele havia plantado as sementes transformadas em flora mutantes. Knuckles e Sticks, portanto, realizou as plantas fora enquanto os outros receberam Tails costas, que destruíram as plantas com uma máquina que tinha feito.Bom em Ser Mau thumb|252px|Knuckles atraindo o Mariposa BotTendo ajudado a derrotar o Mariposa Bot de Eggman, Knuckles foi feito mais tarde advogado do Sonic por um capricho quando Eggman processou da Sonic para quebrar seu pescoço. Independentemente disso, Knuckles só fez o pior caso para Sonic, que estava prestes a perder devido a maquinações de Eggman, até Amy revelou Eggman estava bem. Knuckles então lutou Badniks de Eggman como eles atacaram.Não Me Julgue thumb|left|252px|Knuckles carregando a bola de chumbo e pedindo pra Eggman coçar suas costasEnquanto Knuckles estava tendo uma noite de cinema com a sua equipe, Eggman atacado em seu tanque do ovo. Lá, teve um acidente de Eggman, que criou um laço do tempo, tornando o dia se repetir indefinidamente. Enquanto Knuckles estava inconsciente dele, Eggman não era, e recrutou-o para conter a reação do laço com um recipiente. No entanto, Knuckles mantido protelando desde que ele tinha uma consulta com o dentista no dia seguinte. Depois Sticks puxou o dente ruim para fora embora, Knuckles seguido o plano e quebrou o loop.O Dia do Ouriço thumb|252px|Knuckles esperando Tails consertar seu headfoneDepois de fazer Tails fazer uma pausa de seu avião, Knuckles e sua equipe descobriram Eggman vender molho de tomate. Quando o molho não provou ser envenenado como eles, porém, eles permitiram que Eggman para manter vendê-lo. Semanas mais tarde, ao lidar com produtos eletrônicos defeituosos, Equipe Sonic viu Eggman revelar em uma TV que suas latas de molho tinha virado seus aparelhos eletrônicos em robôs para conquistar a ilha. Com Tails manipulação de seu avião como arma, Knuckles ea equipe levou a luta para Eggman depois de vencer um exército pequeno aparelho, mas foram superados por robôs de Eggman. Felizmente, Tails salvou a equipe arrebatando controlador de Eggman e fechando os robôs para baixo, enquanto Eggman equivocadamente frustrado o seu plano ao revelar-lo ao vivo na TV.O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman Quadrinhos The Big Boom thumb|left|252px|Knuckles preparado pra lutar com o Big BoyNa praia, Knuckles veio com caudas e Amy para ajudar o Sonic lutar Dr. Eggman em seu Big Boy. Depois de bater o mech e fazendo Eggman retiro, Sticks veio e disse casa Tails 'tinha sido roubado. Quando a turma chegou ao local no entanto, viram a casa inteira se foi: o que pega quis dizer foi que a casa tinha sido roubado por que ela descreveu como "um golem de rock cyborg", criada por Eggman. Embora Knuckles teve problemas que se lhe segue, varas aparentemente sentiu o cheiro do robô. Embora se viu que ela estava apenas sentindo o cheiro da grama, o grupo ainda encontrou o Rock-cyborg, seguindo suas pegadas. Como eles montaram uma emboscada para o robô, Knuckles tinha dificuldade para seguir o plano que fez Amy insultá-lo. Embora com raiva disso, Knuckles ajudou Amy, Tails e Sticks fazer a queda Rock-cyborg, permitindo que o Sonic para destruí-la e trazer casa de Tails para trás em sua fundação. Cansado de ser irregular em, Knuckles queria provar sua inteligência fingindo uma aliança com Eggman e, em seguida, atacar, então ele foi para o covil do Dr. Eggman e se juntou a ele. Quando Eggman mais tarde atacou a ilha em sua Big Boy novamente, Knuckles assistido o médico no combate e capturando sua equipe, onde ele alegou que ele mudou de lado por causa de críticas de Amy. Na carga do Big Boy, Knuckles revelou seu plano para seu time, mas Amy apontou que ele tinha deixado Eggman ganhar desta forma. Knuckles ciclomotor sobre seu erro até Tails e Amy restaurou a sua confiança. Knuckles, em seguida, enfrentou Eggman, se livrou de Orbot e Cubot, e fez Eggman retiro destruindo o mech. Como sua equipe de escaparam do Big Boy, Knuckles aceitou as desculpas de Amy. Depois que ele se livrou de Orbot e Cubot novamente no entanto, Knuckles notado Amy em pânico com a perda de seu martelo piko. , "Knuckleduster" thumb|252px|Knuckles falando que Amy poderia ter perdido seu martelo no oceanoNa casa de Amy, Knuckles tentou miseravelmente para acalmar Amy para baixo, e em ordens dos paus, ele, Sonic e Tails começou a procurar o martelo piko. Quando ele não poderia encontrá-lo, Knuckles retornou, mas ficou ferido por Amy quando ela experimentou novas armas. Felizmente, Sonic voltou com o martelo piko e Knuckles poderia ir para casa para a noite. , "Hammer Spaced" Para um confronto com o Big Boy, Equipe Sonic concordaram em uma batalha com Eggman, apenas para Knuckles, Sonic, Tails e Amy para esquecê-la. Mais tarde, Eggman, Orbot e Cubot os surpreendeu no Big Boy, e embora Equipe Sonic contra-atacou, o atualizado Big Boy foi demais para eles. Vindo em seu auxílio foi Sticks, que alegou que tinha encontrado uma arma todo-poderoso: a Rocha da Justiça. Exasperado, Knuckles não acreditava em uma rocha era tal arma e continuou a luta. No entanto, Sticks salvou com o Rock of Justice, jogando-a no Big Boy, fazendo-a ricochetear no mech e destruí-lo. Depois de assustar Eggman e seus lacaios de distância, Knuckles admirava a rocha de Justiça, apenas para ouvir que seu poder tinha sido usado para cima, e saudou a arma inerte. , "Sticks and Stones" Boom Shaka-laka Quando o Dr. Eggman atacado Sonic, Knuckles e sua equipe ajudou asseclas derrota de Eggman. Embora Eggman fugiu, ele logo voltou, quando a equipe estava em Meh Burger para solicitar sua ajuda na operação de seus passeios no Eggtoberfest, que Eggman esperava ganhar a confiança dos moradores com. Concordar com ele, apesar de manter um olho das coisas, Knuckles e seus amigos logo encontrou o exército de Eggman atacando os moradores. Rapidamente, Knuckles e seus amigos destruiu o exército e foi saudado pelos aldeões. , "Eggtoberfest!" Não muito tempo depois, Knuckles salvou o Sonic novamente de Courier Robot 'com a sua equipa. Só então, o robô tornou-se um telefone de vídeo que Eggman usados para desafiar Equipe Sonic a uma corrida justa na Go-kart Pan-island Grand Prix. Enquanto Knuckles ea equipe aceitou quando o Sonic concordou com ele, Sticks recusou, acreditando que era uma armadilha. No dia seguinte, no Grand Prix, com go-karts fornecidos pelo Eggman, Knuckles e sua equipe assumiu a liderança como a competição começou. Durante uma corrida, Knuckles tentou falar com o colega motorista piloto bomba, sem saber que ele estava a ser digitalizado, mas só tenho o ombro frio. Enfurecido, Knuckles perfurado Bomber Driver tornando-se detonar e explodi-lo em um corpo de água. Depois de se recuperar, Knuckles chegou com caudas e Amy para salvar o Sonic quando ele caiu em um barranco de vencimento de Eggman. Para Knuckles surpresa embora, Sonic pediu-lhes para esperar indo depois Eggman como ele queria provar que ele poderia bater Eggman bastante em sua própria raça, e Knuckles jogou o Sonic de volta à estrada com o seu go-kart. Depois, Knuckles e seus amigos apareceram em Avião de Tails para distrair Eggman quando ele manteve o Sonic de alcançar a linha de chegada com o seu Spider-Kart. Depois de Sonic venceu a corrida, Knuckles se juntou a totalidade de sua equipe na tomada de Eggman retiro, destruindo seu Spider-Kart. Knuckles, em seguida, recebeu um sincero agradecimento de Sonic, desconhecendo onde Sticks tinha ido. Quando Knuckles fui à procura de um chapéu, um vendedor enganado-lo para a compra de vários. Sem o conhecimento de Knuckles, ele insultou Eggman zombando um chapéu que possuía, sem saber o médico espionado ele. Personalidade Knuckles é descrito como um "-a perfurar-primeiro-e-mantê-perfurando-até-você-necessidade-punch-break" tipo de equidna, ea melhor solução para um problema para ele é esmagá-lo em pedaços. Ele está determinado e forte de caráter, mas tende a ser um pouco arrogante e entrar em apuros. Knuckles também tem um enorme ego: ele claramente pensa de si mesmo como o líder de sua equipe e membro mais capaz, e imagina-se muito heróico, embora sua auto-admiração faz com que ele exagera a sua própria recordação de suas realizações ao ponto do absurdo. Orgulhoso de sua masculinidade, Knuckles tem uma atitude muito macho-orientada que às vezes o faz soar um tanto arcaico. Apesar de sua personalidade difícil, no entanto, ele é um softy no interior com algumas preferências visíveis em particular: ele ama a natureza e é muito leal aos seus amigos. Perceptível, Knuckles tem o hábito de dizer "nada legal" para os outros quando eles fazem algo que ele discorda. Knuckles é o oposto do Sonic: ele é teimoso, gosta de tomar seu tempo e muito ingênua. Ele também está longe de ser inteligente, admitindo-se que ele é "tão mudo como uma rocha", e é um pouco lento na absorção, particularmente quando se trata de elaborar planos e problemas de matemática como explicações, mesmo simplificados leva um longo tempo para processar . Ele também é um pouco pateta às vezes e facilmente distraídos até o ponto onde ele é atraído por coisas tão simples como objetos brilhantes. Em algumas ocasiões, embora, Knuckles mostrou alguma grande perspicácia, astúcia, dito espirituoso, e até mesmo desenvoltura estratégica na batalha. Knuckles é um pouco sensíveis sobre sua inteligência. Enquanto ele aceita que ele não é o mais inteligente, ele tem grande ofensa ao ser chamado de estúpido e vão a extremos para provar o contrário. Além disso, quando Knuckles tem a sua equipa em apuros com um plano cozido meia, ele afundou em uma depressão sobre sua estupidez imposta até que seus amigos restaurou a sua confiança. Aparições Jogos Console *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Portáteis *Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Online *Sonic Boom: Link n' Smash Série de TV 1ª Temporada *O Assistente *Morando Com o Inimigo *Um Dia de Dama *O Circo Chega à Cidade *A Política da Porta Fechada *Knuckles o Azarado *O Templo da Amizade *Velocidade Radical *Traduza Isto *Bichinhos de Estimação *Cabeças de Ovo *Batalha Cibernética *Decorando o Covil *Gigante de Pedra *A Maldição do Alce Vesgo *Crise do Vilão de Meia-Idade *Pés Descontrolados *Vaca Bot *O Meteoro *Cara, Cadê Meu Chefe? *Bom em Ser Mau *Não Me Julgue *O Dia do Ouriço *O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman 2ª Temporada Quadrinhos The Big Boom * * * * Boom Shaka-laka * * * * Relacionamentos Sonic thumb|252px|Knuckles e Sonic fazendo bobeiraSonic o Ouriço é um dos companheiros de equipe Knuckles e seu companheiro mais próximo, apesar de eles serem completamente opostos. Ele considera o Sonic seu amigo e é muito leal para com ele, embora os dois estão sempre em desacordo. Knuckles, em particular, pensa em Sonic o mais magro, fraco, desajeitado e patético, e é absolutamente enojado com olhando para ele. Ele firmemente pensa que ele é o melhor que Sonic, muitas vezes vê-lo como seu ajudante, e acredita que ele está sempre socorrer o Sonic fora de congestionamentos. No entanto, Knuckles o vê como um membro valioso da sua equipe. No fundo, Knuckles e Sonic compartilham um vínculo mútuo de respeito, embora não foi sempre assim. Durante a sua missão de parar Lyric, Knuckles foi rápido a culpa da Sonic para as desgraças que ele causou, mas estava orgulhoso de sua crescimento durante o empreendimento e, eventualmente, fez-se com ele. Na verdade, Knuckles escolheu o Sonic todo o mundo durante este esforço, a fim de protegê-lo. Enquanto Knuckles ainda não têm a amabilidade de atitude snarky do Sonic, que em geral são verdadeiros amigos, referindo-se uns aos outros como "Bros". Na verdade, o Sonic é uma das poucas pessoas Knuckles pode realmente ser ele mesmo ao redor, como eles passaram a maior parte de seu tempo juntos roughhousing e jogando conversa fora com diversas atividades extremas e muitas vezes tolas. A amizade é especialmente importante para Knuckles, como ele não quer perder Sonic e senti tanto traído e magoado quando o Sonic escolheu-o Eggman para Bro-Down Showdown. Knuckles tem uma rivalidade amigável acontecendo com Sonic e ele não pode ajudar a competir com ele em todos os tipos de actividades que Knuckles sempre leva a sério, em contraste com frieza do Sonic. Knuckles totalmente ressente de perder para Sonic (que muitas vezes ele faz) e, em vez culpar a sorte do que admitir Sonic é mais hábil do que ele. Tails thumb|left|252px|Knuckles querendo inventar ao lado de TailsOutro dos colegas e amigos Knuckles é Miles "Tails" Prower. Enquanto Knuckles não tem quaisquer problemas reais sobre Tails, sua relação é às vezes difícil, devido às suas qualidades contrastantes, com Tails ser um gênio, enquanto Knuckles é "tão mudo como uma rocha". Isso muitas vezes frustra Tails, Knuckles que dificilmente percebe. Curiosamente, embora ele admite que não é muito inteligente, Knuckles ainda pensa-se mais capaz do que Tails; até mesmo como um inventor principiante (e um mau em que), Knuckles considerava-se um melhor do que Tails. Em comparação com seus outros amigos, Knuckles é mais facilmente impressionado com invenções mais questionáveis de Tails (embora nem sempre pelas razões desejadas). No entanto, ele nunca compreende palavras grandes caudas, o que faz dele saber se Tails fala assim só para fazer ele se sentir estúpido. Ele também é muito contra ter Tails levá-lo. Embora não seja mesquinho, Knuckles também gosta de provocar Tails com suas peculiaridades. Apesar de suas diferenças, porém, Knuckles valores Tails como um amigo precioso quem gosta de sair com, e ambos são companheiros leais e bons de espírito. Da mesma forma, Knuckles tem muitas vezes Tails com ele e Sonic em suas inúmeras aventuras. Amy thumb|252px|Knuckles e Amy dando um toca aqui após derrotarem LyricAmy Rose é uma das colegas de equipe Knuckles . Enquanto os dois são amigos, sua relação é às vezes extenuante, e muitas vezes eles brigam devido a seus pontos de vista opostos. Enquanto Amy é elegante, inteligente e pensa estrategicamente em frente, Knuckles é macho-minded, dimwitted e aborda de frente o problema sem pensar. Além disso, quando Sonic está fora de cogitação eles geralmente discutem sobre quem deve ser responsável. Tal como os seus outros amigos, Knuckles claramente pensa que ele é mais capaz do que Amy e percebe-la como impotente sem a sua orientação. Ainda mais, ele está sob a impressão de que Amy olha para ele e está apaixonado por sua masculinidade. Ele não está feliz por ter sido mandado por Amy, até o ponto onde ele vai obstinadamente se recusou a receber ordens dela, nem ele é muito interessado em suas idéias para atividades em grupo. Ao mesmo tempo, Knuckles tende a testar a paciência de Amy com sua dimwittedness. Enquanto Knuckles muitas vezes não consegue perceber crítica a ele de Amy,] ele não ter a amabilidade de quando ele faz. Apesar de suas disputas, Knuckles permanece fiel a Amy e tem sempre as costas. Eles também funcionam bem em conjunto no combate, mesmo tendo suas próprias manobras. Knuckles da mesma forma sempre faz as pazes com Amy no final do dia por pedir desculpa pela forma como têm agido (embora Knuckles tende a colocar mais da culpa sobre Amy). Além disso, enquanto Knuckles pode agir sem consideração para com Amy, ele ainda aprecia-la tanto como um companheiro e um amigo, e vai tentar fazer as pazes com ela sempre que ele tem perturbado ela. Sticks thumb|left|252px|Knuckles e Sticks lutando juntosSticks a Texugo é outro dos amigos e companheiros de equipe Knuckles . Enquanto Knuckles trata Sticks com apoio e admite que ela é realmente agradável no fundo, ele também acha honestamente que ela é uma pancada-job. Claramente acreditando ser melhor do que Sticks, Knuckles detém a impressão de que varas olha para ele e está apaixonada por ele. Ao contrário de seus outros amigos, Knuckles tem, em várias ocasiões, expressou crença genuína nas teorias de Sticks. Ao mesmo tempo, ele também vai mostrar algum ceticismo sobre suas reivindicações mais ultrajantes, embora ele será remorso quando ela prova que ele estava errado. Independentemente disso, Knuckles é muito leal a Sticks. Na batalha, os dois também têm demonstrado uma boa colaboração, mesmo tendo sua própria manobra de arremesso. Dr. Eggman thumb|252px|Knuckles prestes a lutar com EggmanComo o resto da Equipe Sonic, inimigo jurado de Knuckles é o Dr. Eggman, a quem ele geralmente não gosta. No entanto, sua relação é bastante complexa. Na batalha, Knuckles luta Eggman determinadamente para parar seus planos e não tem nenhum problema de contusão o rosto em. Fora isso, eles são bastante passiva, permitindo que os outros para ser nas proximidades sem lutar. Como a maioria de seus amigos, Knuckles encontra Eggman ser uma piada total. Apesar disso, uma vez que ele tentou desertar para Eggman, acreditando que ele iria apreciá-lo, até que ele percebeu a sua equipa fizeram por ele. Por causa de suas vitórias constantes sobre ele, Knuckles tem uma tendência a subestimar Eggman e esquecer o quão perigoso ele pode ser. Sendo tão crédula como ele é, Knuckles é facilmente enganado por Eggman, mais do que seus outros amigos. Uma vez, o médico enganado Knuckles em prendendo-se em um buraco sem perceber. Enquanto Eggman não pensa muito de Knuckles, o equidna crê no contrário, que Eggman o teme. É também sua opinião de que Eggman parece ridículo com seu bigode. Mike Knuckles é um bom amigo de Mike do Boi. Os dois parecem se dar muito bem e se encontraram-se para sair ou competir juntos. Knuckles aparece a valorizar Mike muito, quando ele optou por ver um filme com ele em vez de lutar Eggman. Ele também foi muito chateado quando o Sonic insultado Mike. Habilidades /Habilidades}} Descrito como o "músculo da equipe", Knuckles possui super-força incrível que lhe permite destruir praticamente qualquer coisa; de acordo com Sticks a Texugo, ele é ainda mais forte do que o seu homólogo Zona Prime. Ele pode criar ondas de choque grandes e poderosos por apenas socando o chão, rasgar liga de tri-polímero, dobrar chapas de metal como o papel, e até mesmo balançar o braço colossal do mech Big Boy redor sem esforço. Usando as pontas em suas mãos, Knuckles pode subir ao longo das paredes, através de tectos e superfícies escorregadias escala. Ele é bem bastante eficientes na construção de galerias. Falas /Falas}} Galeria Trivia *De acordo com Bill Freiberger, Knuckles é o único membro de sua equipe que não tem uma residência permanente. Em vez disso, ele é um andarilho que vive na natureza. *Knuckles é analfabeto, mesmo que ele é dono de óculos de leitura. *Knuckles afirma que ele não pode escovar os dentes ou amarrar os sapatos sem ajuda. *Knuckles aprendeu a andar de bicicleta, envolva a sua fita de esportes e contar a partir de Tails. *Knuckles sabe tocar piano. *Está implícito que Knuckles é alérgico a saliva peixes. *Knuckles afirma ter estudado ar condicionado e reparação de refrigeração, especificamente de "Sonic Escola de Impressionar as senhoras." *Durante suas lembranças normalmente ridículas de seus próprios esforços, Knuckles, muitas vezes imagina-se com poderes que ele não demonstrou, na realidade, incluindo voo, hálito de gelo, e o envio de fogo bolas. Navegação Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Equidnas Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice